Derian "Sage" Tyler
"You make me want to flush myself down the toilet." ''- Sage '' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Derian "Sage" Tyler is a caucasian human from an unnamed city on the planet Earth. Origin Derian was born on November 16, 1991. He has blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wears red clothing, symbolizing the clique he is in. Derian is part of a group called "runners", (see Mirror's Edge) a group of agile couriers who navigate through an unnamed city, transporting government documents underneath the nose of officials. Derian's mother, Maria Tyler, died giving birth to him. His father, Brian Tyler, took care of Derian for a few short years before running away: at the age of five, he was abandoned by him in the street, leaving him fatherless and alone. After roughly a year, Derian was found weak, starving, malnourished, and basically close to death in an alley by a female runner who referred to herself as "Erin". Erin took Derian in to care for him, and introduced him to the runner clique. As a group, they gladly took care of the unhealthy child and brought him back to health. Later, at the age of eighteen, he was officially accepted in to the group of runners, and was finally allowed to take on missions. A couple of years later, the hideout for the specific group of runners was exposed (supposedly by a spy), and was directly approached by hordes of police and SWAT teams. Derian and only a few others managed to escape the massacre with some cuts and bruises. The others, including Erin were dead. After this, Derian decided to survive on his own for a while. As time went on, he eventually got into another group of runners, making more friends and allies. Behavior Derian can act in a variety of ways, but the three most prominent behaviors are silly, crude, and terribly stupid. For reasons unknown, Sage is a jokester of sorts, and literally nobody knows why. His crude and sarcastic attitude can be exposed when an extremely stressful situation is taking place, or if someone is being threatened; him or someone close to him. When his terribly stupid side is exposed, he is usually very ignorant of the situation, or of dangers that are occuring, or is very arrogant. Arrival in the Ponyverse After completing his latest pick-up, Derian was meant to escape out of the east entrance of Pirandello Kruger to return to base, but was then ambushed by Pirandello Kruger Security in the process. As he was being surrounded by armed soldiers, he had less escape routes. Before he could find an elaborate way out, he had already felt the pain of a bullet in his chest. This and the feeling of falling was the last thing he could feel before he blacked out. Derian regained consciousness on a cobblestone sidewalk, hearing whispering and mumbling. After an opening of the eyes, he realized that the world's inhabitants have been replaced with cartoon ponies. At this, the ponies decided to scream and run away from the strange creature, leaving an extremely bewildered and confused Derian to roam by himself with a serious chest injury. He still does not know how he was transported to this dimension. A theory of his is that some pony from this universe had saved him before being hurt any further. To this day, he wanders about Equestria, spending most of his time on park benches and rooftops. He usually talks with whoever approaches him nicely. Pony Form At random and rare occasions, Sage may become his pony counterpart. At this point, he usually is in disbelief, and is terribly angry about the lack of hands. No matter how many times this happens, he never gets used to this form and becomes even more of a klutz than he usually is. The appearance of his pony form is a white coat, and a brown mane/tail; he also lacks a horn or wings, making it just as hard to be a "cartoon horse." Category:Mirror's Edge Category:Runner Category:Roleplay Only Category:Human Category:Non-Pony